The present invention relates to the field of computer-human interfaces. In particular the present invention relates to organization of addressing elements in a computer facilitating easy navigation of the addressing elements by a user.
Handheld information organization and communications devices are becoming increasingly popular, amongst business workers and more general users. For example, handheld computer systems such as the 3Com line of Palm handheld computers, the Handspring Visor, and the Microsoft Pocket PC have found widespread acceptance amongst people for the purpose of organizing their schedules and storing contact information. Typically, these handheld computer systems contain Personal Information Management (PIM) applications such as an address book, a calendar application, a memo application, and a To-Do list application. Such handheld computer systems are popular because they are small enough to be carried all the time, allowing constant easy access to information.
Sales research has indicated that having a simple intuitive method of accessing the stored data is one of the most important aspects of a handheld computer system. Due to its simple elegant design and efficient operation, handheld computer systems based upon the Palm Operating System (Palm OS) have captured a large proportion of the handheld computer system market. With the Palm OS, a user can select and manipulate data using a stylus on a touch sensitive screen, which permits a information to be accessed in a wide variety of ways.
One of the most important applications of handheld computer systems is to hold personal information. For example, an addressbook application is used to store and access a list of acquaintances and contact details. To satisfy consumers, it would be desirable to create new useful interfaces that allow a user to select and arrange items in such lists quickly and in a simple manner.
A method and apparatus for organizing and accessing addressing elements is herein disclosed. In many situations in use of a handheld computer, for example, it is desirable to obtain quick and easy access to addressable resources from amongst a list of such resources. In the case of a handheld computer including a telephone, for example, a user may wish to quickly and easily dial certain telephone numbers through use of a xe2x80x9cspeed dialingxe2x80x9d system. An exemplary speed dialing system herein described includes a plurality of speed dial pages which can be selected by the user for display on a touch sensitive screen. Each speed dial page has an arrangement of speed dial buttons, and each speed dial button can be assigned a label, that is displayed on or adjacent the button, and a telephone number that is dialed when the button is pressed using the touch sensitive screen. The assignment of labels and telephone numbers can be arranged amongst the buttons by the user to aid the user in recalling where (e.g. which page and which button location) particular telephone numbers are and so enable quick and easy access by the user. These principles are similarly applicable to Internet bookmarks, for example, and software application shortcuts.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a method for enabling user access to actionable addresses from a computer system having a screen for displaying iconographic data and text and a user input device enabling a user to interact with the computer system using components displayed on the screen. The method includes displaying a first of a plurality of action pages on the screen, each action page having a plurality of activatable elements in a predefined arrangement, each activatable element having an assigned correspondence with a user defined label displayed with the activatable element and a user defined actionable address. Display of the plurality of pages can be controlled by the user to enable display of a second of said plurality of action pages on the screen in response to a user input through said user input device. In response to activation of a selected one of said activatable elements by a user through said user input device, the method includes executing the actionable address assigned to the selected activatable element.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the computer system comprises a handheld computer system with a touch sensitive screen that acts as the screen and user input device.
Preferably the assignment of labels and actionable addresses with activatable elements is user definable, such that the assignments can, by action of the user input device, be reassigned between activatable elements on the same page and between activatable elements on different pages. In the preferred embodiment the reassignment of activatable elements is achieved by a drag-and-drop operation.
In one embodiment of the invention the computer system includes a telephone, and the actionable addresses comprise telephone numbers, wherein executing the actionable address comprises dialing the telephone number assigned to the selected activatable element. In this case the method performs the functions of a xe2x80x9cspeed dialingxe2x80x9d system for frequently used telephone numbers or the like.
In another embodiment the computer system is equipped for communication with the Internet, and the actionable addresses comprise Internet addresses, wherein executing the actionable address comprises accessing the Internet address assigned to the selected activatable element. In this case the method acts in the form of a xe2x80x9cbookmarkxe2x80x9d system for frequently used Internet addresses or the like.
In another embodiment the actionable addresses correspond to software applications in the computer system, wherein executing the actionable address comprises initiating execution of the software application assigned to the selected activatable element. In this case the method allows easy user access to frequently used software applications.
Preferably the activatable elements are in the form of xe2x80x9csoft buttonsxe2x80x9d or the like, which can be activated by the finger of a user on the touch sensitive screen. By having a plurality of pages, selectable by the user, each with a predefined arrangement of buttons having user assigned labels and addresses associated therewith, the user may easily recall where, in page and button position, a desired actionable address (e.g. telephone number, Internet bookmark, software application shortcut) can be located.
The present invention also provides a handheld computer system including a processor, a screen display, a user input device and communications circuitry all coupled to inter-operate with one another. The handheld computer system includes a graphical user interface comprising a plurality of action pages for display on the screen, each action page having a plurality of activatable screen elements in a predetermined arrangement with each screen element being user assignable to a label that is displayed with the screen element and an actionable address that is executed upon activation of the screen element using the user input device, wherein the assignment of labels and actionable addresses to activatable screen elements can be rearranged by the user.
Preferably the screen display and user input device of the handheld computer system comprise a touch sensitive screen. In the preferred embodiment, each of the activatable screen elements comprises a button display on the touch sensitive screen that is capable of activation by the press of a finger of the user so as to execute the corresponding actionable address.
In one form of the invention the communications circuitry includes a telephone, wherein the actionable addresses comprise telephone numbers, and executing the actionable address comprises dialing the telephone number assigned to the selected activatable element.
In another form of the invention the communications circuitry includes circuitry for communication with the Internet, and the actionable addresses comprise Internet addresses, wherein executing the actionable address comprises accessing the Internet address assigned to the selected activatable element.
In another form of the invention the actionable addresses correspond to software applications in the computer system, wherein executing the actionable address comprises initiating execution of the software application assigned to the selected activatable element.
In accordance with the present invention there is also provided a speed dialing system for a mobile telephone device, the mobile telephone device having a display screen and a user input device, the speed dialing system including a plurality of speed dial display pages which are selectable by action of the user input device for display on the screen, each display page having a plurality of speed dial active elements in a predetermined arrangement, wherein each speed dial active element is displayed together with a user assigned descriptive label, and wherein each speed dial active element is assigned to a user definable telephone number that is dialed by the telephone device upon activation of the corresponding speed dial active element by use of the user input device.
Other objects, features, and advantages of present invention will be apparent from the company drawings and from the following detailed description.